To bloom, to grow
by Kc170
Summary: In a world where the massacre is prevented, Danzo contemplates options in Hōzuki Castle. Watch as Sakura grows up, kicks ass and steals hearts. Plot, growth, adventure, drama and romance. NON-MASS. SAKUXPAIRINGS. chp.1 chp1. Sakura was four when she finally understood what her tou-san did for work.
1. four years old

**SUMMARY: **_In a world where the massacre is prevented, Danzo contemplates options in Hōzuki Castle. Watch as Sakura grows up, kicks ass and steals hearts. Plot, growth, adventure, drama and romance. _

_**chapter 1:**_

courier.

"Letters and packages are much safer with courier ninja as they are known for their efficiency and outstanding records. They risk their lives to deliver goods to the customers."

* * *

Sakura was four when she finally understood what her tou-san did for work.

Sure, she knew he _had _a job, but what he did had never really crossed her mind. Her kaa-san was a ninja, Sakura knew, as sometimes she would go to the park with their neighbors own daughters while Mebuki went to receive a new mission scroll.

It was a Wednesday when she found out what her tou-sans job was. Sakura sat slouched on her living room floor over the small coffee table her parents had purchased a couple weeks ago from the little furniture store down the road. Drawings were strewn across the tables' flat surface.

In one hand, Sakura held a yellow crayon, the other a pink. Both hands furiously colouring the portrait of herself, tou-san and kaa-san.

"Sakura-chan, dear you've plenty of time to colour, there's no need to rush." Kaa-san called from the open kitchen area, elbows on the island bench with a cup of steaming tea to her lips.

"But tou-san will be home soon and I _have _to get this done _before _he gets home, kaa-san! It's a matter of utter im-por-tense!" Mebuki smiled into her cup at her daughters' attempt of pronunciation. "Using both hands though, Sakura-chan?" She laughed lightly as her little girl continued to furiously scribble with her left and right hands.

Sakura sighed exasperatedly, kaa-san just didn't _understand_! She had promised her tou-san that she would have the drawing of their family ready for him to hang on the fridge _before _he got home!

She couldn't let him down!

Tongue poking from her mouth as she concentrated on the final touches, Sakura missed the sound f the front door clicking closed the footfalls coming into the kitchen and living area.

"I'm home!" Green eyes shot up and wide. "Tou-san!" Sakura cried as she barreled towards her father's outstretched arms from beside the kitchen island. Her mother looked on happily.

"Saku-chan! My little girl! Did you miss me~"

Sakura screwed up her nose as she looked at her father from in his arms. "_Tou-san_! I'm not _little _anymore!" Kizashi's laughter boomed.

Later that afternoon, as the family of three sat around the living room coffee table, legs crossed and laying lazily on the floor after her kaa-sans amazing onigiri, Sakura listened as her tou-san spoke about his last three days away, her drawing sitting in his lap.

"-easy enough job. Went the fire route rather than trying a new one, no one wants to try anything too risky, especially so soon after all the peace agreements with Wave. We had to deliver too close to Tanigakure's border with them."

Mebuki nodded understandingly, "better to be safer than sorry, especially when you're couriering the daimyo's goods."

"What's a coow-ey-ah?"

* * *

**a/n: **sakuras father is a chuunin and specializes in courier ninja. her mother is a chuunin. both are happy with their jobs. enjoy :)

**kc**


	2. five years old

**SUMMARY: **_In a world where the massacre is prevented, Danzo contemplates options in Hōzuki Castle. Watch as Sakura grows up, kicks ass and steals hearts. Plot, growth, adventure, drama and romance._

_**chapter 2:**_

con-un-drum.

"_a confusing and difficult problem or question_.."

* * *

Sakura is five and enjoying her birthday at the park. Her parents happily chatting to their neighbors' who had arrived that morning with a cake hand made by their own two daughters. So, in short, Sakura was having a great birthday. Park + sprinkle cake + sand box = happiness.

Simple math.

Itami and Maki were both younger than Sakura and the same age as each other. _How, _Sakura had asked, cheeks slightly puffed out at her parents. _She _wanted to be an _aneki. _Her tou-san had turned beet red, so Sakura turned to her kaa-san, fully expecting an answer to her cun-nun-drum.

Or whatever the word was.

Mebuki was in a little bit of a pickle, surely her five year old wasn't asking how babies were made. She wasn't _prepared _yet to explain such a topic to Sakura, she needed _years_ to prepare a decent answer. "You want to know why Hanaka-san has two little girls, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura _sighed. _Mebuki stared, mouth agape at her daughter. Since when had her sweet little daughter gained such an attitu-

"_No_, kaa-san. Why did they come at the _same _time?" She turned her green gaze to her parents. "I _already _know _how _babies happen. Tou-san told me last year!"

Mebuki stares at her husband.

Kizashi stares at his daughter. His previously cute, adora-

"Babies come from birds and bees who fly them into other kaa-san and tou-san houses!"

Mebuki stared.

Kizashi almost, _almost_ cried in happiness. His wife wouldn't be kicking him out.

At least not _today_.

"Oh… so you want to know why the –ahem.. birds and bees gave their parents two babies?" Mebuki quarried, heated death gaze slowly simmering to amusement at her husband.

"_Der'." _Sakura hummed.

"Well my little Saku-chan!-" "I'm _not _little!" "-that's because little Itami-chan and Maki-chan are twins!"

Freshly five years old, Sakura plays with her two friends, chatting away with the two as they shoveled sand into their buckets.

"Did you know that you're _twins?_!"

* * *

**a/n:** 5 years old. next chapter is her introduction to ninja.


End file.
